fantasme
by craC craK belin
Summary: quand hikaru décide de réaliser le fantasme de son frère...[twincest]


**DISCLAMER: les persos ne sont pas a moi…**

**RATING: M et oui je retourne a mes sources!**

**NOTE: j'ai eu l'idée en voyant une image des jumeaux avec kaoru déguisé en soubrettes donc je crois que j vous voyez le genre..XD…**

**Fantasme**

Kaoru et Hikaru travaillaient, en fait non, seul Kaoru travaillait, hikaru lui regardait son frère comme s'il cherchait une réponse sur le visage concentré de son double, son regard s'attarda sur la main qui écrivait des mots, des chiffres, des banalités sans importance.

Hikaru fit "malencontreusement" tombé son stylo, et celui-ci roula jusqu'au pieds de son frère. Ce dernier trop concentré n'avait rien remarqué, Un sourire pervers s'étira sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

Comme un félin il s'avança vers sa proie, une proie innocente qui ne se doutait pas compte du danger qui rodait, mais n'étais ce pas la le but du félin ?

Il arriva au stylo qu'il fit rouler un peu plus loin. Il était en face des genoux de son frère, en fait, pour être plus précis, il était en face de son entrejambe. Il monta ses mains et s'attaqua a la ceinture.

La proie sentit le danger et releva brusquement la tête pour la baisser presque aussitôt parce que le danger venait d'en bas.

"Heu…Hikaru? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu enlève ma ceinture?

-Mais je ne fais que réaliser ton fantasme, mon très cher frère!"

le dit-frère eu une monté de sang aux joues, et essaya d'enlever les main de son frère qui s'attaquait a la fermeture éclair de son jean.

_**¤ Flash-Back ¤**_

_**1 mois plus tôt**_

_**lit des jumeaux hitachiin**_

"Dis kaoru?

-hmm?"

Il leva ses yeux endormis vers son frère, celui-ci avait l'air en pleine forme, qui aurait pu se douter en le voyant qu'ils avaient...il sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

"C'est quoi ton fantasme?"

Si il avait bu a ce moment là, soit il se serait étouffé sois il aurait tout recraché…Mais il ne buvait pas. Il ouvrit de grand yeux fit de même avec la bouche exprimant ainsi sa totale surprise:

"Tu ressemble a un poisson comme ça…

- ferme la bouche

-Mais tu ne m'a encore répondu!"

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Si il mentait son frère le sentirais –maudit sixième sens jumelliques! (j'invente des mots)- et il le culpabiliserais sur le fait que les jumeaux doivent tout se dire et patati et patata…

En revanche s'il disait la vérité, il y avait de fortes chances que son frère se moque de lui, et il n'avait jamais supporté la moindre pique de sa part, parce que ça faisait toujours plus mal que celles des autres.

La meilleure solution était de ne pas répondre et de dormir. Mais il avait oublié que son double était très têtu, et que lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête il allait jusqu'au bout.

"Alors?"

Une contre-attaque s'imposait.

"Et toi?

-Je te le dirais si tu me le dis!

-Et moi je te le dirais que si tu me le dis d'abord!"

Technique puéril fréquemment utilisé par les enfants de 5 ans.

Son frère bouda, mais Kaoru avait THE technique qui faisait généralement craquer n'importe qui: la-tête-de-chien-battu. Imparable, effectivement son frère montra des signe de faiblesse, gagné? Non! Il se ressaisit.

"Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne te touche plus!"

Kaoru haussa les épaules, c'étais pas lui l'obsédé des deux, mais bel et bien son frère, si il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui parlait plus ça aurait été différent, la il aurait été pris au piège, acculé. Mais au fond le toucher n'était pas si important.

Il se recoucha et attendit en comptant jusqu'à dix…a dix son frère se pelotonna contre lui, Kaoru leva les yeux au ciel, ne plus le toucher? Il avait voulu faire croire ça a qui?

"Allez Kao, dis!

-non.

-Pourquoi ?

-c'est mon secret…a moi…"

Kaoru avait hésité pour les derniers mots, mais il lui fallait une raison, il se doutait bien que ses mots avait du blesser Hikaru, d'ailleurs il s'était blessé tout seul…mais il voulait la paix, et son frère savait qu'il l'aimait, nan?? Un peu inquiet comme même il tourna la tête et vis son jumeaux le regarder avec des yeux suppliants, une imitation presque parfaite de son air-de-chien-battu, mais lui ça ne l'atteignait pas…enfin s'il ne regardait pas trop longtemps ça allait.

Il détourna le regard.

"Les soubrettes."

Kaoru haussa un sourcil, qu'est ce que les soubrettes venait faire là?

"Avec des oreilles de chat."

Ho! C'était ça le fantasme de son frère…Kaoru était mal, il allait devoir avouer…

"mphfmphmuhnmopf

-parle un peu plus fort j'entend pas.

-le patron et la secrétaire…

-Hein?

-tu a très bien compris…quand la scrétaire passe sous le bureau et puis…

-tu serais qui?

-le patron…"

Il enfoui sa tête sous un oreiller, c'était humiliant . Très humiliant.

Le nez de son frère se glissa dans son cou:

"Kao, sors de là!

-reste caché

-je me moquerais pas!

-sors sa tête"

Il devait vraiment être très mignon gêné parce que son frère lui avait littéralement sauté dessus.

Fin du flash back 

Donc là, maintenant, il était assis a son bureau, son frère essayant d'enlever son boxer. (ba oui il s'est passé des choses pendant qu'il se rappelait!)

Il fit reculer sa chaise mais son frère l'attrapa et le ramena vers lui. Il se releva puis chuchota a son oreille:

"Il est hors de question que d'autre que moi te voit a moitié nu!

-Si j'ai envie de ma baladé a moitié dénudé dans la maison c'est mon droit!"

Hikaru fronça les sourcils: (je sens que les fans de twincest vont me détester…)

"Pourquoi il y a une personne en particulier a qui tu voudrais te montrer?

-non, pas pour le moment.

-Pas pour le moment?

-Hika!…On en a déjà parler…un jour ou l'autre, on se mariera a des filles choisi par nos parents, a ce moment là il faudra bien qu'on assure notre descendance!"

la tête d'Hikaru se nicha dans le creux du cou de Kaoru.

Il resta ainsi quelque minute.

"J'aime pas quand tu parle de ça…

-je sais…"

Hikaru le regarda dans les yeux:

"Pour le moment tu es avec moi, ne pense pas au futur, a un éventuel mariage, je veux que tu pense uniquement a moi!"

Il l'embrassa, Kaoru céda. Il aurait du résister, et son frère n'aurait pas continuer ce qu'il avait commencer a entreprendre, mais il sentait, dans ce baiser , toute la detresse de son frère, la peur d'une séparation future.

Son frère lui retira le boxer, il détacha ses lèvres:

"laisse ton frère s'occuper de toi!"

Il lapa l'extrémité du pénis tendu puis le mis dans sa bouche et commença a faire des vas et viens. Kaoru se cambra, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Car il n'était pas seul, les domestiques étaient là.

Son frère mettait une lenteur frustrante dans se sgeste. Kaoru aurait voulu lui dire d'aller plus vite mais il n'était pas sur de la portée de sa voix. Alors qu'il commencait avoir des étoiles, il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait. Il se figea, son frère avait entendu lui aussi et se jeta sur le lit ouvrant le premier magazine mlui tombant sous la main, Kaoru eu juste le temps de remonter son pantanlon, la porte s'ouvrit.

"Messieurs?

-oui?

-Nous allons prendre congé.

-Bien. A demain."

Kaoru était frustrée, très. C e domestique avait interrompu un moment de plaisir intense.

Son frère se jeta sur lui, lui ôta de nouveau ses vêtement superflu et se remit a l'ouvrage.

Kaoru avait la pupille dilaté, et avait perdu pied. Il ne cherchait plus a retenir les gémissement qui sortaient par centaines de sa bouche. Ses bras était agrippé au fauteuil de la chaise, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Il sentait que le moment de jouissance était arrivé il préviens son double.

"alors viens petit-frère, viens."

Il se laissa aller, il laissa son plaisir se répandre dans la bouche de son frère.

Celui-ci se releva, l'embrassa dans le cou, et lui conseilla d'aller prendre une douche.

Kaoru redescendait avec difficulté sur terre mais il arriva a se diriger au radar vers la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il eu prit sa douche il revint. Son frère sur le lit lisait un magazine, son cahiers était ouvert sur son bureau laissant voir un exercice non-fini, mais il n'avait plus la volonté de le faire. Il alla se coucher près de son frère, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, et se laissa glisser dans les limbes du sommeil.

"Tu ne bouges pas, hein?

-Tu va m'expliquer?

-tu va bientôt savoir ne t'inquiète pas!"

Kaoru s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et respira un grand coup. Après que son frère lui ai réalisé son fantasme il s'était dit qu'il devait faire de même.

Il se changea et se regarda dans la glace, ça ne lui allait pas si mal que ça en fin de compte.

"Hika, tu veux bien fermer les yeux?"

Un grognement lui parvint de l'autre coté de la porte. Il s'avance dans la pièce, il s'arrêta a quelque pas de son frère. Il avait fait en sorte que les domestiques est un jour de congé.

"Vas-y ouvre les."

Hikaru les ouvrit et resta sans voix devant son frère déguisé en soubrettes…avec des oreilles de chat.

"Ça ne te plait pas?"

Hikaru revint a la réalité, bien sur que ça lui plaisait, il s'approcha de son frère et l'embrassa, tout en promenant sa main sous la jupe. Ils allaient bien s'amuser ce soir.

**THE END!**

**Voilà…un ptit twincest…j'arrive plus écrire ma fic one piece…alors je m'occupe! Lol!**

**CRAC**


End file.
